1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a golf cart and more particularly to a golf cart which is collapsable into a compact cart without disassembly for transportation from one location to another. The golf cart can be propelled by a motor or it can be pushed manually.
2. General Background
There have been many different types of self-propelled or manually pushed golf carts proposed and built. However, most of these prior type golf carts are not easily transported from one location to another. In an effort to make the carts more portable, it has been suggested for example as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,699, that they be manufactured such that they are easily disassembled for transportation from one location to another and then reassembled for use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a portable golf cart which can be easily collapsed for transportation and then when transported, extended to its non-collapsed position for ready use without disassembling or assembling.